


A Silly Sweet Day

by SininenSweet



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Love, M/M, Sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SininenSweet/pseuds/SininenSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This took a strange turn but enjoy! :*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silly Sweet Day

The cold forests Sauli knew like the back of his hand were now an icy death tomb. He had absolutely no idea where he was, and the snow was falling so fast his footsteps had completely disappeared under the inches of snow. He could feel his legs and hands going numb, for several times he had fallen in the knee deep snow, and he knew if he didn’t escape the forest fast, it would be his body they found when the snow finally melted away, and god knows how long that could be. Sauli wasn’t particularly fond of death. He himself had almost died twice, and his best friend, Hansel, had nearly died because of getting lost. He knew, his small body, no matter how adapted to the cold it was, couldn’t win the fight. He couldn’t run, and he’d already spent hours yelling in to the white, vast, nothingness. At this moment he’d like to slap Adam for saying the third time is a charm, because this was his third time getting lost in the woods. But he knew, that If he made it this far, survived for this long, there must’ve been some divine force protecting him. It sure wasn’t helping with his numbness or fear, however. He fell against a tree weakly, and looked around, hoping, praying to see any sign of a city. When he looked to the left, he saw what looked like a street light. Body shaking violently, head spinning he walked towards it, knowing the strange light was either a figment of his imagination, the light to god, or if his luck was running good, it WAS a street light. And as he stumbled toward it, he could make out a side walk, a pole! It was a street light! The wind was to his back now, and he was almost running toward it. when he touched it, Sauli latched on to the pole like it was Adam, like he was clinging on to it for dear life. He didn’t care how fucking crazy he looked, he kissed the pole. He recognized where he was, he came out of the forest next to the more than familiar gay bar, the one he always went to. Strange to have a gay bar right next to a deep, vast forest but no one was normally stupid enough to go in to it, drunk or not.

 

 

That was actually where he had been standing, hours ago. He was waiting for Adam to come back for the bar, because he was trying to buy some beer, a brand you couldn’t get in stores and one he really loved. But Sauli got board of waiting, and wondered in to the forest. If his cell phone hadn’t died, he could have been out of that snowy hell hours ago. He started around the corner, and as he turned, he found a teary-eyed Adam leaning against the wall. Sauli had never seen Adam, or anyone cry so hard in his life. His voice wouldn’t work, because his throat was so cold and dry, but as he barreled toward Adam, he didn’t need words to say what he was thinking. He barely managed to croak out Adam’s name, but he did, and that whisper of a name was enough to catch Adam’s ear. Adam turned, and Sauli latched on to Adam, screaming in delight.

 

“Sauli! My baby you’re alright!” Sauli buried his cold, frost bitten face in to Adam’s warm neck, and let out his own tears.

 

“Addie!” He croaked out again.

 

“It’s ok baby! You’re here in my arms now, and you’re safe.” Sauli took a deep breath, wanting to tell Adam so many things but not being able to say a single one, because of his dry, cold throat.

 

“Inside…” Sauli managed and Adam hoisted Sauli up, carrying him in to the small shop next to the bar, the one his best friend, Hansel ran. It was a small shop, not to impressive, but the things sold in the shop, the beautiful, old antiques and knick-knacks. 

 

“Adam you found him!” Hansel ran around the counter and grabbed a bottle of water, handing it to Sauli after he popped the cap.

 

“Thank god.” Adam said and sat down next to his mangled and cold lover. Sauli grabbed the bottle for Hansel and took a good four chugs off of it before he sighed out and shook his head.

 

“I got board of waiting. I didn’t think it would start snowing! I lost the path, and the snow was falling so fast I lost my own tracks!”

 

“Sauli the snow has been falling for SIX hours! How the hell are you alive?!”

 

“I don’t know,” Sauli sighed and looked over at Adam, taking his hand softly.

 

“All I knew was I could not give up. I could not leave Adam. Something just made me push on, even after all the times I had collapsed in to the snow, and couldn’t feel my legs.” Adam pulled Sauli in to his lap and kissed his lovers head. Adam was grateful to have Sauli here with him, touched to hear how hard his lover fought to stay alive. Adam didn’t need to be told how much he was loved because he knew it.

 

“Besides, I may be small and weak, but I don’t seem to die easily.” Hansel sighed nervously.

 

“Thank god for it.” Sauli nodded and Adam petted his arm gently.

 

“I’ll take you two home, since Eliska Is here.” Adam picked Sauli up again, and placed him in the car. Sauli wanted to punch Adam for making him feel like so weak, and like such a child, but right now he was so grateful to be breathing. He wouldn’t dare push his luck. And the feeling was mutual, Adam really wanted to scold Sauli for being so reckless, for going in to the forest but he too was grateful to have Sauli here, alive, and in his arms. Hansel dropped them off at Sauli’s place and this time Adam let him walk on his own. Though Sauli’s legs were still completely frozen, he could feel them now. As soon as Sauli stepped inside, he kicked the heat on and waited. What was he waiting for? Adam’s instigation of sex. Sauli knew Adam would do it.

 

And that’s exactly what Adam was planning to do. Friction between bodies causes heat, which was his reason. Sauli’s reason was because he loved Adam, and was his loyal, willing slave.

 

They could talk about their sex lives for hours and never run out of things to say. Seriously, Danielle spent hours with them, laughing, crying and being mortified. They could tell you all about everything and have no shame. Sauli had one kink, one that he would never admit to anyone. Adam would question Sauli about it, but then he would be scared off and wouldn’t do it for weeks. Sauli knew it drove Adam crazy, but he just couldn’t admit it was one of his kinks.

 

What was it? He LOVED Adam’s balls. I know how weird that sounds; God knows why I’m telling you. But he loved them. To touch them, pet them, squeeze and play with them. Adam had his own strange kinks; he loved Sauli’s pecks. (Writer’s Note: FUCKING DUH, THEY ARE LIKE THE HOTTEST PECKS EVER!) He loved how hard and perky Sauli’s nipples were. If Sauli had his shirt off, and there was a room, closet, or pool nearby, it was a 100% guaranty Adam was going to romp him.

 

“Adam, what’s taking?” Sauli said, almost whining. He’d been mentally working himself up for sex.

 

“For what?”

 

“I know you’re gonna fuck me, and I’m getting impatient.” Adam gave him a cocky smile.

 

“Soon darling. Try to warm up a little.”

“Try to warm up a little my ass.” Sauli muttered and Adam turned around and looked at him.

 

“Hey, it’s not my balls that are cold.” Sauli blushed violently, and reached out to slap him, but Adam stepped back.

 

“Admit it; you have a kink for my balls.”

 

“I do not!”

 

“Sauli, yeah right! You fucking RAPED my balls last night! You couldn’t stop touching them! YOU WERE ALMOST SUCKING ON THEM!” Sauli went brighter than he ever had before, even his ears going red. He looked away, feeling so embarrassed. He’d been busted, and this time he couldn’t back out of it.

 

“Please Sauli,” Adam sat down next to Sauli and he sat up.

 

“It’s not as weird as my kinks. I’ve shoved candy up your ass…”

 

“Yeah but I liked that…”

 

“Really?” Adam blushed and smiled weakly.

 

“Well… As weird as it was, yeah. I liked it. Mostly, the tortured the look on your face when I would lick the lollipop.” Sauli thinks Adam might have just jizzed in his pants, but Adam is sure he just came a little. He tried all shapes and sizes of lollipops on Sauli, and he loved them all. Adam thinks maybe he went a little too far with the candy kink, considering he had a hard candy dildo in his bag at this very moment. He was hoping Sauli would be in the candy mood tonight, and luckily, he was.

 

Sauli was trying to figure out what the hell Adam was thinking about. He had gotten up, and just been standing there, lost deep in thought. But then, Adam grabbed his throbbing erection, and blushed brightly. Sauli knew, that his boyfriend, had just totally come in his pants, right in front of him.

 

“Excited yet?” Adam peeked an eye open and looked at Sauli.

 

“Yeah. I’m excited.” Adam closed his eye again, and Sauli was sure he was thinking about shoving the hard candy dildo he’d found in his bag, up his ass. It excited Sauli, to think about what Adam might do. Maybe he’d push it way far in, and suck on the end of it whilst’ it pressed against Sauli’s prostate. Or maybe Sauli would be using it on Adam. Oh god, what a turn on that is. To be able to pull it out of Adam, and suck on it. How unbelievably hot that would be. Sauli glanced over at Adam, who to his surprise now had his cock out of his pants, and was palming it hard.

 

“Tell me what you’re thinking about.” Sauli said commandingly, and Adam let out a whimper.

 

“I’m gonna do such dirty things to you tonight Sauli, I promise it’s gonna be amazing.” Sauli trusted Adam’s word on that, he knew what a good time Adam could give. Adam forced himself to let go of his cock, and stuffed it back in his pants, getting up.

 

“Think about me and Tommy making out in a tub of kale.” Adam covered his nose and Sauli giggled.

 

“That’s not gonna help me! That’ll just turn me on even MORE!”

 

“PERVERT!” Sauli slapped his ass.

 

“Slapping my ass is only gonna add to it!”

 

“God, that turns me off.”

 

“You’re not me.”

 

“No I’m not a horny, willing bastard. You’re right.”

 

“Oh yes you are.”

 

“Fuck.” Sauli giggled and Adam kissed his head softly, rubbing his chest in a comforting jesture.

 

“I love you baby.”

 

“Oh please, you don’t need to tell me that.”

 

Finn~


End file.
